social_mfandomcom-20200216-history
Social networking platforms
Introduction to social networking platforms Social media is changing the way people find information, share knowledge and personal thoughts, and communicate with one another. Social networking platforms can be separated and classified into six broad sections: social networking, micro-blogging, blogging, photo sharing, video sharing, and crowd-sourcing Classification of Social Media Platforms. (n.d.). Retrieved April 12, 2017, from DelValle Institute for Emergency Preparedness Learning Center website: https://delvalle.bphc.org/mod/wiki/ view.php?pageid=65 . The use of [[social media]] platforms, such as [[Facebook]], [[Twitter]], [[Instagram]], and [[Snapchat]], has become a daily routine for most users, especially in the younger generations. People like the social interaction they can get from social media platforms like keeping up with family members who may live further away, or simply meeting new and diverse people with similar interests. Researchers have noted that users use [[social media]] platforms for various reasons depending on the type of [[social media]] platform used and whether people are interacting with their friends or businesses. Users expect certain things from this type of social engagement and receive social rewards from the interaction (i.e. followers, likes, friends, etc.) Hallikainen, P. (2015). ''Why People Use Social Media Platforms: Exploring the Motivations and Consequences of Use''. Retrieved from file:///C:/Users/Alicia%20Temple/Downloads/9783319094496-c2.pdf What is a social networking platform? The definition of social networking platform is "a Web-based technology that enables the development, deployment and management of [[social media]] solutions and services. It provides the ability to create social media websites and services with complete social media network functionality." ''Social Platform'' [Fact sheet]. (n.d.). Retrieved April 16, 2017, from Techopedia website:https://www.techopedia.com/definition/23759/social-platform From a user's perspective, a social networking platform permits communities, sharing of content and content creation, new friendships, [[Privacy policy|privacy]] controls, [[Data processing|etc]]. How to use a social networking platform effectively and efficiently Social media, generally, is relatively easy to use when you are determined and driven. There are many advantage to [[social media]] when you have the proper knowledge of what you are doing. Choose the right tool Consider your personal interests, goals, hobbies, and what you want to get out of [[social media]] and choose the correct platform to meet these needs. Make yourself known Set up a profile that is accurate to who you are, or who you want to appear to be to whoever you want to see your profile. Consider including a brief background, profile picture, interests, publications, other platforms or websites you may have, etc. Be sure to be [[Protecting personal information online|safe]] about this though. Start building a network Find people to connect with. These people do not necessarily have to be people who you know, they can be complete strangers too. Identify people who have common interests and follow the or invite them to connect with you virtually. Remember, you can always unfollow someone if they do not appear to meet your criteria. Consider your tone Online conversations and posts can be interpreted in many different ways depending on people's personal opinions and other factors, so be sure you check what you say or post on [[social media]].Morgan, K. (2015, May 19). 6 Tools & Tips: Online Social Networking for Scientists [Blog post]. Retrieved from Addgene's Blog: http://blog.addgene.org/tips-tools-online-social-networking-for-scientists References